


Любимые чудовища

by Alex_Licht



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его любимые чудовища стоят друг друга. Даже те из них, которые люди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимые чудовища

— Что-то еще, мой Лорд?  
— Нет, Каин, — Голбез делает отпускающий жест рукой. — Ты свободен.  
И драгун уходит.   
И только звук его шагов слышится в полутьме коридоров замка Бэрон.  
Коридоры, в которых он никогда не заблудится. Потому что знает их с детства. Каждый поворот, каждую арку, каждый не схожий с остальными рисунок линий на каменных плитах. Только вот население замка с тех самых детских лет слегка... поменялось. И жизнь сочла совершенно необходимым напомнить об этом прискорбном факте. В эту самую секунду. Сильнейшим порывом ветра, сбивающим с ног.  
Вот только какой может быть вообще ветер там, где нет окон?   
Чертова магия!  
Звонкий смех. Ну конечно же, Барбарика, висит в воздухе над плитами. Была бы даже красива, не будь столь развратна. Впрочем, все равно не имела бы ни единого шанса занять место в его сердце. Оно навсегда занято Розой. Которая...

Мощный удар под ребра очень хорошо избавляет от сентиментальных мыслей. Особенно, если он не один. Тем более, если бьет внезапно материализовавшийся прямо из воздуха демон. И когда оказываешься снова на полу, прижатым к плитам, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, в голове остается только одно, наиболее сейчас актуальное: «Ненавижу магию и этих паршивых тварей!»  
— Рубиканте, какого хрена?!  
— Какого хрена? — попытки Каина вырваться были бы даже похвальны, не будь столь велика разница в силах. — Это ты мне должен ответить! — глухо рычит Рубиканте.  
— Ты сейчас вообще о чем?  
— Почему он с тобой нянчится? Почему держит так близко? Ставит чуть ли не выше нас? Тебя, жалкого человека?! — последнее слово демон выплевывает как оскорбление. — Ты ведь даже не маг!  
— Убери лапы, дай мне встать и спроси потом у него. Последнее — на случай, если не хватит мозгов додуматься самому.  
На этот раз воздух ударяет по лицу как пощечина.  
— Он нас оскорбил, — комментирует собственный магический пасс Барбарика. И с этого все только начинается.  
Всего лишь человек. Рубиканте напоминает об этом уже не словами. Всего лишь жалкий человек. Которому объективная разница в силе не позволяет оказать достойное сопротивление. В тот момент, когда пинком заставляют раздвинуть ноги. Когда насилуют на этих самых с детства знакомых плитах. Нарочно сильнее заламывая суставы и обжигая прикосновениями.  
Какое-то время Барбарика просто молча наблюдает. Потом и сама оказывается рядом.  
— Эй... — демон огня смотрит вопросительно.  
— Я тоже хочу! — нарочито-капризно сообщает Барбарика. — Ты меня раззадорил. Между прочим, я тебе помогла. Имею право!  
И, пользуясь тем, что сейчас Каин не оттолкнет — сильно уж сложно это сделать, когда за спину заломаны руки — обнимает спереди, прижимаясь тесно своим почти голым телом, целует, больно кусая губы.  
С элементальными лордами взаимодействовать получалось по-разному. Совсем позитивно — никогда. Так — впервые в жизни Каина.  
Нет, криков не будет. Не дождутся.  
И проклятий не дождутся. Удостоятся лишь раздраженного, едкого, в момент, когда все уже закончено и освобожденный наконец драгун медленно поднимается с каменных плит:  
— Подумай головой, скотина... — как же все-таки больно, злобно, и хочется, чтобы обе твари нахрен развоплотились, — а не тем, чем ты сейчас пытался думать! Попробуй сам покомандовать армией.  
— Ах, это... — не пряча клыков, ухмыляется демон. — Только если вы мне позволите, сэр Хайвинд. Это ведь ваша армия.  
Мерзковато посмеиваясь, лорды растворяются в темноте, оставляя Каина одного.

Нечто очень странное происходит на поле боя. Армия Бэрона никогда еще не двигалась столь хаотично. Не совершала разом стольких ошибок. Барбарика приглядывается, замечает в гуще сражения Рубиканте, но не видит нигде Каина Хайвинда. Дезертирство? Не похоже, заклинание Голбеза на нем слишком сильно. Но что тогда?  
Ей не приходится слишком долго искать. Драгун отыскивается за пару километров от сражающихся сил. Он стоит на холме и ему, кажется, все равно.  
— И что это мы тут делаем?  
— Сегодня войсками командует Рубиканте. Ему очень хотелось, — последние два слова Каин особенно выделяет. — Кстати, если мои расчеты верны, еще максимум час, и все закончится. Не в пользу Бэрона. Полагаю, ты только что оттуда. Как думаешь, я прав?  
Повисает тишина. Он не выглядит расстроенным, нет! Он все спланировал! Демонесса мрачнеет.  
— Что ты задумал, человек?  
— Вправляю вам обоим мозги. Нет, нет, — острие копья ненавязчиво направляется в сторону Барбарики, — атаковать меня сейчас — не советую. Если мы начнем убивать друг друга вне стен замка, лорд Голбез будет крайне недоволен.

Разгром оказывается неизбежен. И посрамленная армия отступает.   
В тронном зале замка Бэрон от напряжения дрожит сам воздух. И Голбез нависает над коленопреклоненными виновниками мрачною тучей. Грохочущей и мечущей молнии.  
— Я знаю, кто отдавал приказы войскам, и к чему все привело. Теперь я хочу услышать объяснения. Каин, чем была вызвана эта рокировка с Рубиканте?  
— Я совершил тактическую ошибку, мой Лорд. Больше такого не повторится, клянусь вам.  
Это и близко не раскаяние в своем поступке. Это спокойный ровный тон, за которым прячется торжество.  
— Довольно. Прочь с глаз моих! Все!  
Только и это сейчас у Голбеза — не ярость. Вовсе не она.

Голбез садится за стол в своем кабинете. Он всегда очень внимательно изучает бумаги. Рапорты о передвижении войск, доклады о происходящем на захваченных территориях, донесения разведки. Он не упускает ни единой мелочи. Но Голбезу не нужно никаких докладов, чтобы знать происходящем в верхах его собственной армии. Каин ничего не сказал. Не сказал и Рубиканте, промолчала Барбарика. Но Голбез знает. О каждом слове, каждом действии, каждой детали. И тоже молчит, только улыбается, едва-едва заметно. Его любимые чудовища стоят друг друга. Даже те из них, которые люди.


End file.
